


as clear as day

by cosmic strings (electrick)



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrick/pseuds/cosmic%20strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson and what Barbara Gordon means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as clear as day

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Birds of Prey v1 and Nightwing v1

Bludhaven was a dark, grimy place filled with the lowest of vermin, the slave traders and the human traffickers. It was not suited for a person with a cheerful deposition, such as Dick Grayson.

But it was exactly the kind of place for him. Dick believed in people, in humanity. Albeit having high expectations from himself (that's what you get for being the first Robin ever), Dick thought that things could be good.

It's that line of thinking that gave him hope for Barbara. She didn't need him to hope for her, no. But he knew she lost hope for her legs long ago. He had heard her telling Jason that her loss had been permanent (was that a date she was on? Dick hoped not - he was the one to show up with the flowers, after all). Babs was a powerful person and it did not even remotely depend on her legs, even if she was too modest to say so. Her wheels empowered her and she made sure every damn person who met her knew it. Jim had asked when she got her chair why there were no handles, but he hadn't even finished the question when she gave him the dirtiest look. He was simply concerned for his only daughter, but Babs was Babs.

He knew she visited the man who made her a paraplegic in prison and she interrogated him like the criminal he was, without breaking a sweat (other than worrying about New York being blown up and all). Of course Babara wanted to exact revenge on him, he knew that - she had told him so! But Barbara was better than that; she wouldn't be the person she is today if she hadn't.

Dick had immense admiration for Barbara, but it was more than that. Anyone who knew them both knew it was more than that. It didn't help that most of their mutual friends were first class detectives, but it didn't take a genius to figure that out. She insisted on being friends, just friends. Both of them were adults and they knew what was between them.

Dick wanted Barbara. She was incredibly sexy as a crime fighting red hed who could whip his ass into shape in a matter of minutes, but she was just as sexy talking over the com and telling him to go to bed after a grueling night of crime fighting. There was never a chance to prove that attraction since her attack, however. She had closed romance (with him) after she ended her run as Batgirl. That didn't stop Dick Grayson, no, because he knew that she felt for him what he felt for her, which was true love.

 


End file.
